


Sparkling Pearl

by AlidaTean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Forced Godhood, Forced Marriage, M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: He turned them down twice before ,the gods refused to let there be a third time.If that wasn't bad enough,they caged him on his lonely throne and expected him to open his heart to them.





	1. Chapter 1

He was their mate,he was made for them.He was theirs to cherish.The mate of all the Olympians and Poseidon 's favourite son.

It was an outrage,the boy refused immortality,he could die.He wanted to age ,he wanted to remain human.

It was an insult,he was planning on proposing Athena's daughter. Their mate had eyes for someone else.That was the last straw.

Under the star lit sky,Hermes once more proved his title and stole away the hero from camp.They bound his powers and took him to the throne room.

A lone nereid saw this from her lake and quickly went to find the Sea god.The Prince had been stolen .

The Seas and all bodies of water raged and the storms were by the dozens. Mortals screamed as they feared the end of the world.

Percy tried to reason with the gods but the selfish creatures only heard what they wanted.Even sweet gentle Hestia turned deaf to Perseus 's pleas.It was a betrayal to the young hero.

He couldn't believe that Hades and Hestia would do this to him after he had given them their rightful place.After all he had done and sacrifice they were all betraying him like this.

He screamed loud as his mortality was ripped from him.Tears fell from his eyes ,in his despair he saw his father screaming for him.

Poseidon was for the first time helpless to do anything for his son.The traitorous bastards had locked him out, with Celestial bronze bars around the doors and windows.

He tried to use his trident to get to his son but the bronze wouldn't barge. He watched as his so called family forced themselves on his son.

Percy could see their mouths moving but he couldn't hear a single word.Percy Jackson the new god of loyalty and forced mate of the Olympians ,felt betrayed.

He was catatonic as they flashed him to his new temple.He just stared at the white walls.Ignoring as his betrayers tried to justify what they had done to him.Nothing would ever make up for what they did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various POVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

Two months that's how long it took them to second guess their decision.Two months that's how long they had gone without hearing Perseus say a single word..It also seemed like the boy hadn't moved from where they had left him.

Apollo went to check if anything was wrong with the new god.He tried speaking to the boy,touching and even annoying him with his songs and poems but nothing got through to him.

When got closer and looked into those sea green eyes,they were empty.It was like Perseus was a living breathing corpse .It was because of his Godhood that his body was still with them.

One by one they came,they tried bribing ,apologizing even threatening him but the result was always the same.

It took them another two weeks before they allowed Poseidon to return to Olympus. It was clear to all that the Sea god was barely containing himself from attacking them.

Apollo couldn't even look at his favourite uncle's eyes.Eyes that were too similar to those of their soulmates.Unlike the empty ones in the new temple,these ones held contempt and anger in them .

Hestia tried to apologize or even get their brother to understand but Poseidon wouldn't hear it.He brushed passed them and went looking for his son.

Poseidon feared what he would find when he entered the temple.He found his son in the bedroom,the boy looked so fragile in the huge bed .

"What have they done to you?".

He sat on the bed and pulled his son closer to his chest.It only took a few minutes before Percy responded to his presence .The newest god let out a gut wrenching wail.

Percy sobbed on his father ,crying for all he lost and endured.For the betrayal he experienced at his family's hands.

Poseidon didn't say anything,he just held his crying son.He was angry at his family's actions towards his son.He let his son cry and didn't say anything to comfort him. He didn't want to lie to Percy by saying that it was okay,it wasn't okay at all.

The goddesses had tears in their eyes as the whole of Olympus heard Percy wailing. The gods were feeling uncomfortable and guilty .All of them had caused his despair. The question in all of their minds was "would Perseus ever forgive them and love them as they loved him?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't get any better for our young god.

It was a month later that Athena had a 'brilliant idea ' to let her daughter see Perseus. The girl had been filled in on everything.At first she hadn't been understanding,her mother had stolen her boyfriend. 

She only accepted it because her mother told her that Percy was their fated soulmate.Annabeth knew that she had to let go of Percy,they were now on different paths.

Annabeth told her mother that would accept their offer now.It was with little hassle that the daughter of Athena became a minor goddess of architect. She was happy that she would now be part of the rebuilding of Olympus. 

Percy was happy to see Annabeth,wisegirl had come to rescue him.He held her ,smelling her familiar scent. 

"Did you come alone?".

"Yes." She answered

"How much time do we have ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long will it take to get me out of here?." Percy asked

"Percy,I didn't come to take you from here.You belong here now."

"No,Annabeth tell me you are joking!?,please Wisegirl,this isn't funny." He implored 

"We can't be together anymore,I accepted the Godhood offer ."

"Leave" he whispered 

"Perc"

"Leave!,Get out you traitor!!!!" 

Olympus started to shake,the pipes burst .

"Percy please..."

"Traitor ,disloyal,selfish.I curse you!,I curse you to..."

Apollo showed up with the rest of the Olympians. He knocked Perseus out.

"This is bad" Artemis said

"He cursed her,he cursed her with an incomplete curse ."  
Athena said looking at a passed out Annabeth .

They all knew that incomplete curses were more dangerous because they had no direction. With how volatile Perseus 's temper was ,they all pitied the girl for what it might bring in future.

Perseus was kept sedated and a few weeks later they stopped sweating him.

They couldn't help but flinch when they met his eyes.They only held contempt and hatred.The only time they changed to something else was when they were filled with sadness when Poseidon came.

Aphrodite had tried to seduce the young god.He called her repulsive,ugly and told her he hated her the most of all.The love goddess had fled the temple of loyalty in tears and could be seen crying in her pink temple.

When Hermes came next,Percy kept calling him Luke.Telling ' Luke' that he was right about the gods.Hermes couldn't take it and also avoided the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy 's truths hurt.

Athena had come to ask Percy to complete his curse on Annabeth.The girl was her favourite and she didn't want her hindred by the curse.She tried to make Percy see her logic.

"Complete the curse you say,I would be agreeable to do that if you do the same. " Percy said earnestly 

Athena felt hope rise in her chest.

"I can take away your learning hindrance without problem". The goddess smiled

"Not that curse goddess of wisdom.I will heal your daughter if you heal Medusa and apologise to Arachne. It's only right that one favour be paid with another after all."

"You are out of your mind ,that will never happen!." said the enraged goddess

"Becareful of your temper daughter of Zeus,we wouldn't want you to accidentally blind someone again would we?"

He was mocking her,he doesn't care about Annabeth .He was using her hubris against her.Reminding her of her past failings.The goddess left in a hurry almost running through Apollo in her retreat. 

Apollo was unsure what he would find in Percy's temple.The boy didn't acknowledge him as he played his songs.He didn't flinch at his touch when he went to check on his health.

"How long do I have left?". Apollo looked up for his task and found himself looking into sea green eyes.

"You aren't dying,you are immortal Perseus " The god was confused by the question. 

"You used my body and history has show that those that have laid with you die horrible deaths.I guess some would say I should count myself lucky because unlike some ,who have endured and refused your affections ,I am not cursed.I envy Daphne,she escaped you,rather be a tree than let you have her.She is the luckiest of us all."

The words were cruel and spiteful,they pierced Apollo like a dagger.He had loved all of his past lovers and in his arrogance he had been the reason why they were hurt.

He couldn't even fault Percy for his way of thinking because the sun god knew he hurt him and betrayed the boy.

Apollo was red eyed excused himself from the new god and went to drown his sorrows,hoping to mute the horrible memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon's anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning!!!

It hurt,everything hurt. He was losing control and he was turning bitter .The only bright spot was his father's visits but even that wasn't enough to anchor him.He missed his mother and Paul.He didn't know how long he had been here for,he long lost track of time.

Percy was now in his fertile time of the month.The gods knew the boy hated them and this would only make matters worse.Though they had various amounts of guilt about what they were about to do to him,none of them was going to back out of doing what was necessary.

Percy fought just like he did the first time but it was in vain.The odds had been staked against him from the beginning. He cursed them and wailed as they used his body.

"It is done.The seeds have taken root,his with child." Apollo told them.

Percy laid curled up in the corner.The boy was shaking as he cried.

Hestia tried to comfort him but the boy slapped her hand away and spat on her.

It had been a few hours since his attack.Percy was rocking himself back and forth.Singing a song his mother used to sing to him as a child.

He was staring blankly ahead until something began glittering when the rays of the sun hit it.It was an ear ring. Aphrodite had been wearing them when she had been here.

It pierced him when he tried to pick it up.Percy watched as golden blood run from his thumb.The jewelry was made from Celestial bronze!.

Percy took the knife from the tray and tool the earing apart.He molded the bronze around the tip of the knife.

He held up the utensil to his wrist.He wavered just for a minute,he felt like he was betraying his parents but ignored the feeling.They will understand why,they just had to .It was the only way out of their hands,his previous escape attempts had failed,this was the only way left.

He won't be a toy for the gods anymore.With that thought Percy cut both of his wrists and his thigh for good measure.

He laid on the bed and sang himself to sleep.

Poseidon came in running to Olympus something was wrong ,he could feel it in the calmness of the sea .The sea had been raging since Percy 's kidnapping and imprisonment. 

He knew by the faces of the other immortals that they had done something to his son again .It was after they told him they seeked to bind Percy to him using a child did he understand.They raped him again!.

Poseidon hit Zeus before running to Percy"s temple.He felt a sense of foreboding when he saw the still figure covered by a blanket on the bed.

"Percy!?," When he gave no answer Poseidon felt a churning in his stomach at the wrongness of it all.

He shook his son,he felt something wet and sticky. Poseidon uncovered Percy,to his horror he saw the icor running down the bed soaking it.

"Help!?,Percy no!,no!,no!".

The other gods flashed in when they heared Poseidon's screams.They were met with a scene out of a horror movie.

Apollo tried healing Percy,using everything he knew to save the boy.

"His dead". Though he said it almost silently,he might have just screamed it loud.

Poseidon pushed him away from the boy. The father moved so fast that they didn't have time to stop him. 

They all watched from Olympus as the god dropped the boy in the Pacific.

Poseidon dropped the boy in all oceans but it wasn't healing him.His son was dead !.

The mortals run in fear as tsunamis,hurricanes and storms raged throughout the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon's plan.

His beloved son was dead.The god had used every trick he learned in his immortal life to revive Percy but it was in vain.His boy was gone,the only reason his body hadn't faded out was because Poseidon was keeping his corpes under an icy coffin.

He had personally dressed Percy in a white toga and folded his hands before freezing him. Poseidon refused to be parted from his boy.

Trinton had given up on talking to his father and Ampridite had wisely stayed away.Tyson was the only other person who had been allowed to see the body of his brother.

It was on the third day did they see Poseidon emerge from the room ,he was keeping the coffin.He had a look of determination on his face as he left the palace.

Poseidon didn't falter as he walked to where they had been keeping his father chopped up again.

"My traitorous son has come to visit me?" The dark voice said. 

"I need your help." Poseidon said

"What help would that be..."

"Send me to a time before my siblings had taken Perseus. "

"That is beyond my power,his fate had already been sealed back then. I can however send you back 10 minutes before his death.For a price of course." The voice chuckled.

Poseidon tried not to show his desperation and think of ways to save Percy. Asking for more time but his cruel hearted father refused him.Poseidon knew that his father enjoyed his and his son's suffering.Even if he went back 10 minutes before Percy's death,he wouldn't be able to save him!.

With this in mind Poseidon said " Name your price. " 10 minutes would have to be enough for what he had planned to do.

Kronos knew it would take centuries before he could attempt to escape again and the next time he would be free Perseus would be dead.He saw no harm in giving Poseidon his 10 minutes of suffering.

With that he told the sea god what he wanted.

Poseidon was bloody and wrecked when he raised through Olympus,this time ignoring his siblings.He found Percy gasping for his last breaths ,he knew the others would try to stop him and used the fountain to teleport away with his dying son.

"Dad...I..love ..you" Percy said. 

Poseidon took out a sea pearl,freshly made and rested it on Percy belly button. 

"I love you son,I hope the next life treats you kindly."

As Percy closed his eyes for the last time,his essence was channeled into the sparkling pearl.

Poseidon cried at the injustice of it all.He took the pearl into his pocket just as his siblings arrived.

"He has faded" He didn't turn to see their faces,he didn't trust himself not to attack those who hurt his son and caused his death.

The wounds he got from his father hurt less than the pain of losing Perseus again. He just chose to live and plan on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon went back in time 10 minutes before Percy died.Kronos refused him more time because he wanted to torment him and he didn't want to save Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon

Poseidon felt it in the water as the woman fell overboard the boat.He heard as her heartbeat slowed down,he would have let her drown if it wasn't for the second tiny heartbeat.

He felt it as the child she carried passed on.The trauma that the woman suffered made it impossible for that flicker of light to be snuffed out.

Poseidon was no Hades and knew the only reason why he could feel the foetus's death, was if it was connected to him someway.The woman didn't have any divine heritage,so it meant that the father was a legacy.

Poseidon rarely bothered with his legacies as they often died early.To him this was a sign,he changed his shape as that of a dolphin and set out to save the woman.

He managed to push her to shore,he then changed his shape before the mortal came to help .He worked very fast to keep her body from expelling the foetus ,he pushed the essence of the fragile pearl on to her belly button.

He didn't stop until he heard the slow tiny heartbeat start again.

By the time he was done,another man was running towards the woman calling out the name Claudia.

Poseidon changed in to a small fish and watched as the man started doing CPR.The paramedics arrived and took her away.

Poseidon didn't follow after them,he knew that his plan worked and he would keep his distance for now.

Maybe one day he would see his son again ,it didn't matter what his face would look like ,Perseus will always remain the son of the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many POVs

Word about Percy's death had spread throughout Olympus and even as far as both camps.Nico had taken the news very hard,he retreated to the underworld for a time until he found out his father had participated in the young hero 's kidnapping and imprisonment. 

He couldn't bare to be around Hades and left ,he was wondering around some cemetery in New York when he ran into Anubis. The boy was fascinated by the jarkal god.It was the first time he met someone mythological and they didn't judge him for being Hades's son.

Nico didn't want to go back to either camp nor the underworld,so when Anubis offered to introduce him to some of his friends.Nico agreed.

Annabeth was crying as she heard what happend.Her brothers and sisters looked at her with scorn.They might not have liked her dating Percy but they respected him.

He didn't deserve what happend to him and learning that Annabeth benefited from it was repulsive to them.Her most loyal friends started pulling away from her,the boy she had been dating was found cheating on her.

Some of the minor goddesses and gods of architecture often stole her ideas and improved on them.She wasn't special anymore and those that could have helped her ,hated her attitude too much to even lift a finger.

Hestia was in her hearth crying. She hated herself for the pain she caused Perseus. She tried to apologise to Poseidon but the seas were raging. Her brother had washed his hands off them and told them the reason why their children won't be killed in his domain was because they were Persius's friends. 

He told them that he won't help them if war broke out again and that Annabeth Chase would feel the full wrath of the sea should she come anywhere near it.

Hestia tried to appeal to his sense family but the god told her that,she should be ashamed and that they were no better than Kronos. At least Kronos for all his faults has never raped their mother ,who was his soul mate.

He blamed them all for his son's death.

Hestia cries as she felt Poseidon's icy hatred replacing her warm connection to her younger brother. 

Artemis was dealing with at lot, once again a son of Poseidon had died because of her. She looked at Orion and wondered how he would think about what she had done to his younger brother.

Thalia looked at Her with contempt and those who had nearly been raped in her hunt kept throwing her hurt and disgusted looks.

She knew she lost their respect and were only here because they had nowhere else to go .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski

Stiles was an energetic and smart child,he was beloved by both of his parents.A true miracle as Claudia had been told by the doctors that her pregnancy was high risk and the chances of miscarriage was high and that the possibility of the child being a stillborn.

It was when Stiles was five that Claudia was diagnosed with early stages of frontotemporal dementia.Noah started working more shifts to help support the family as well as pay for Claudia's treatment.

When Stiles was six years old,he and his mother went to the beach for the first time. He told his mother that the fish talked to him but she laughed saying that he had an active imagination. 

It wasn't until Stiles got in the water for fifteen minutes and came out dry , did the trouble start. Claudia looked at him like he was the devil himself.

Three days later they were home alone, Noah had a double shift.Claudia filled the tub and told him to get in,but the boy refused.Claudia grew irritated and started shouting at Stiles ,the six year old refused again and this time Claudia threw the lotion bottle at him. Stiles did what any normal child would do and run away ,choosing to hide in his closet.

Stiles was scared when he heard his mother screaming at him and throwing things around.She found him in his closet and dragged him out and into the bathroom.

He was kicking and screaming and Claudia hit him across the face and threw him in the tub.Before he could recover ,Claudia forced his head under the water .

Noah had gotten a call at work about a disturbance at his house.He and his partner got in the house. Noah saw the table turned and the vase shattered.

He ran upstairs with his partner behind him.Noah was not prepared for the horrific scene he witnessed.His wife was trying to drown their son. He retrained Claudia as Mark saved Stiles.

The boy was trembling and crying on the man's shoulder. Mark took the boy out of the room and went to the car with him,he called for back up and an ambulance. 

Claudia was taken from the house kicking and screaming ,saying that Stiles was trying to kill her and that he was a demon.

For next few months Stiles would spend everyday visiting his mother in hospital.Each day enduring his mother's abusive words and if he was lucky she would call him ,her precious Genim.

His father was working extra shifts and spending less time at home.It was during one of his double shifts that Claudia started fading away. Stiles was the one begging her to hold on,her last words were for him to look after his father and that she loved him.

Noah was too late ,finding his son crying outside of the room Claudia had been kept.He held his son,knowing that it would now be only the two of them. 

After the funeral ,Noah went back to working more shifts to pay the medical bills and mortgages. It also didn't help that the man developed a drinking habit.Stiles was left to cook,clean,do the laundry as well as do the shopping.

Stiles had not lost only a mother but a father as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinton

Something was drawing the fish to the river every weekend . It wasn't their normal behaviour so Trinton decided to investigate. He heard giggling and when he got closer he saw a child.

He was speaking to the fish. The boy was eight or nine years old. The way he kept twitching made Trinton think of his late brother. The death of Perseus had changed things . He was glad that he and his brother had made peace before his passing.

He did something he hasn't done in years and approached the child. The boy was well spoken for a mortal his age. He told him that today was his birthday , it would have been Perseus's birthday as well had he lived.

He said his name was Genim but he went by Stiles now. Trinton asked him why he wasn't scared of him , surely any normal child would be scared of a stranger. The boy just giggled and said that merman don't hurt people. He asked if Trinton was Ariel's brother?.

He said no. 

The child left soon after saying his dad will be home soon. 

Trinton continued to watch the child and until he gathered enough evidence to back up his suspicions.

It was a month later that he confronted his Father about the new demigod he sired. It was in the heat of the arguement did his Father shout that it was Perseus reborn!.

Trinton tried to stay away but the child kept pulling him back. He never had a good relationship with his brother before and now this seemed like a second chance. It also gave Trinton a peace of mind seeing him because he didn't trust the mortals with his brother.

Trinton wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his brother again. He will be a better brother to him this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Trinton continued to watch over Genim , he had to stay away from the boy as he grew older. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention on him. Before long Genim had grown up and was now a teenager, Trinton wasn't happy about Stiles running with the wolves.

He knew that Genim was a loyal soul and he wouldn't leave the pack until they betrayed him. It was hard for him to stand back and watch as those mutts got Genim in trouble. They didn't appreciate his brother and they kept using him.

Stiles knew that he wasn't as human as he liked to believe. Before finding out about the supernatural world , he could've brushed the feeling aside but the more he found out about different creatures hiding in the woodwork ,the less he was confident about his humanity. 

Stiles started looking up on both of his parents's family lines.He was trying to find anything even the most ridiculous rumours of the being a supernatural element but found nothing.

Nothing in their history could explain why he could breathe underwater . Why it was possible for him to understand marine line or why he could remain dry in a body of water . After his possession , Stiles had many questions and he knew Trinton could help answer them.

He drove Roscoe to the beach and got out of car. He screamed , calling out Trinton's name. He got a crazy idea and decided to swim. He kept calling out Trinton's name and was about to give up , when the waves started pushing him in further. He panicked as they kept pulling him. Suddenly they stopped , something or rather someone came out of the water.

" Trinton?"

" Genim , why have you called me?. What is wrong ?."

" What am I?. I am not human , please tell me . WHAT AM I?."

Trinton looked at the boy , he was shivering and he had circles around his eyes. He also lost weight, something happend since Trinton had last saw the boy. He knew that his Father would be angry for what he was about to do but it was evident that the boy already suspected something.

" A demigod , you are a demigod. " 

After a long explanations Stiles returned home. He had a lot to think about. Ever since the possession things between him and the pack as well as dad hadn't been good. Finding out that he was a child of three parents was a bit overwhelming. 

Trinton had him promise to go to camp half blood should the monsters come after him. He was reluctant but he agreed when Trinton told him that he would be taught to defend himself.

Looking around his lonely home , Stiles was glad he had somewhere to go should the need arise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles.

They kicked him out of the pack , after everything he has done for them .They all believed Theo's word over his , his father told him that he didn't even know him anymore. 

After weeks of being ignored and his father avoiding coming home. The knowledge that sheriff would rather sleep on a lumpy couch at the station than come home to the same roof as his son , hurt Stiles .

Stiles was drifting along , the guilt he felt was consuming him along with the memories of what the Nogitsune did with his body. He felt dirty and used , he couldn't be around Malia because of memories of Void sleeping with her. The Void raped him mentally, emotionally and used Malia to do it physically. 

Beacon Hills was going to kill him , monsters were popping up more often than not. Donovan had been the first monster coming for him because he was a demigod.

He knew that if he killed another monster , no one would believe it was necessary to kill it. Scott had issues about them killing their enemies , he would rather see Stiles hurt than protect himself. 

It was time to go. Triton told him about Camp Half Blood being located in Long Island and Camp Jupiter which was in San Francisco. Though the Roman camp was closer , Stiles chose to go to Camp Half Blood. 

It was far from Beacon Hills and Triton led him to believe that the Greek camp was were he should be. Triton always came to him in his Greek form , Stiles had never met Eponyms ( Triton's Roman counterpart) so he didn't know how he would react to him.

Stiles didn't trust aeroplanes, Triton told him to avoid going to Zeus 's territory. The god had a habit of bringing down planes with demigods in them. So it was a very long drive to get to the other side of the country. 

Stiles was glad that he had his aluminum bat with him. A lone demigod was too much temptation for most of the monsters. Ever since he found out what he was demigod , his trusty bat had gotten an upgrade. 

Finding Celtic bronze was hard it took him two years to just find a piece that was large enough to cover his bat. In the end he was forced to decorate the bat with the pieces he found and beneath the strips was mountain ash. 

It was able to hurt monsters and weres. Fighting Medusa was scary and creepy , she kept going on about his eyes. She told him that he reminded her of her love . Stiles often wondered about his sea green eyes , his mother and dad had brown eyes. They both thought he gotten them from his maternal great grandmother. Maybe they were wrong , maybe his godly parent had the same eyes.

Stiles used a mirror on Medusa and hit her head off with his bat. He was creeped out when her body turned to ash but the head stayed. He put it in a bag and raided her cash . He also took the food she had laying around , he was not going to stop for anything.

Roscoe was fueled , the new engine and tyres were working great . He made good time , two days later he was standing on a hill and was met by a centaur . 

Stiles told him his name , the creature gave him a weird look when he heard it. Sue him but he wasn't going to give out his birth name. He was Stiles. 

The centaur told him that he was Chiron. He told Stiles to follow him , Stiles asked about his car and was told he could bring it in the camp but wasn't allowed to drive it in the territory .

Stiles hoped he had made the right choice coming here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Everyone on Olympus was in a frenzy. The immortals hadn't heard anything regarding the sea god since his youngest and most favoured son had died. Seventeen years and no god or goddess had had any contact with Poseidon. 

Even Hermes was barred from entering Atlantis, Hestia had also tried to reach out only to be turned away. The sea had lost it's kindness for the demigods , especially those whose parents were both directly and indirectly involved in Perseus 's suicide.

Only the children of the minor gods/goddess could venture in the seas without igniting the wrath of the sea god.

When a new demigod arrived in Camp Half Blood, it was during another meeting on Olympus. The immortals had gathered to decide the best way to get Poseidon to return and stop trying to drown their children. 

They all felt it when the demigod crossed the barrier. When Perseus demanded that they claim their children as soon as they arrived, the oath they swore on Styx made it impossible to miss each arrival. They all turned and watched as Chiron greeting the boy.

They all denied the boy as theirs , it was when Chiron tried to steer the boy to Hermes's cabin did they notice the water swirling. 

There in all glory emerged Poseidon, the handsome god had changed. His once clean shaven face had grown a beard. This hair was longer and his kind sea green eyes had a hard edge to them. Losing Perseus had done a number on the god. 

He used the water around him and used it as an extended arm to pull the boy to him. The boy let out a gasp and looking ready to say something but no words could come when Poseidon looked at him and said 

" MY SON !"

The god didn't acknowledge anyone there , he sensed his siblings coming and did what any protective father would do. He tightend his hold and disappeared with the boy in the water.

The demigods were whispering about the turn of events when for the first time in years , their parents appeared in Camp.

" We missed him !. " Zeus roared , he could smell the scent of the ocean in the air. They missed their brother by just a few seconds. He wanted answers and he wanted them now !.

It was time to bring out the big guns. It was time to bring in their mother , maybe she could settle things and hopefully Poseidon would listen to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired when writing this , hope it turns out well.
> 
> Thanks to all my supporters, you keep me motivated.

Poseidon couldn't take his eyes off of his son. The boy was clumsy and rubbled on about everything, he also had good talent at sacarsm. It was soothing and painful at the same time to look at Genim. The boy was his second chance but he was also a bittersweet closure of something. 

He might have Perseus 's soul but he had different life experiences . Those experiences have shaped Stiles into the person he was today. He wasn't Perseus even though he had his soul. It was painful for Poseidon to see because he had been nursing secret hope that the boy might remember his past life.

He didn't regret that Stiles was here though. The boy was his and Poseidon loved all his sons , dead or alive , he loved them all. It was why he refused to allow his son to go back to camp. He didn't want Stiles to be around any of the Olympians. The last time that his son was at camp , he was stolen away and raped until he committed suicide. There wouldn't be a second time . 

To Tartarus with ancient laws ! Stiles will stay in Atlantis and be protected from harm. If any immortal dared to try and touch him , Poseidon will make them fade but not before making them regret even thinking that they can take another son of the sea.

It was days since his reunion with his youngest son that summons came from Olympus. Poseidon would have ignored them had it not been for the second letter that came with them. 

Though he was tempted to refuse out of spite , Poseidon still loved his mother. It had been years since he last saw her and he missed her. Poseidon reluctantly dressed and left for Olympus.

It was clear to all that Poseidon did not want to be here. He had an aura about him that screamed 'Keep away ! Danger! ' . This wasn't the flirtatious and charming sea god that they were used to. It was the Poseidon that went to war against his father.

" Brother ..." Hestia tried to embrace her younger brother but Poseidon refused to acknowledge her or any other immortal except his mother.

" Mother, you look well. " he said as he kissed her cheek.

" My son. You have changed " it was true , Poseidon had grown his hair a bit and he allowed his hair to take a sliver like colour. He looked like a fourty something year old man rather than the thirty something year old boyish man they were used to.

" Mother tell Poseidon to return the boy to camp !" Zeus demanded . 

" He is breaking ancient laws!"

" MY SONS will never return to that camp. You broke the laws first when you kidnapped my Perseus and led to his death. "

Poseidon would have attacked Zeus had it not been for his mother being in the way 

" I would rather join both Kronos and Gaia than let any of you near my boys again. " 

There was a gasp in the room at that declaration. Everyone knew of Poseidon's hatred for their father , it made them wonder if things had changed that much. 

Rhea also looked shocked at Poseidon 's declaration. What happened to her family that led to Poseidon acting like a more embittered Hades. What was it that her children failed to tell her about Poseidon's refusal to have anything to do with them.

" What did you do , what led to this discord?. " she demanded to know. 

" We just did as the fates told as to do. " 

" You each raped and tortured my son until he felt like he had no choice but to kill himself to get away from you all. I might hate Kronos but even he knew better than to do what you did to win the war. I don't trust any of you near my children again. You have my neutrality don't push me to into considering you as my enemies. " 

With that the sea god turned into mist and disappeared . 

Apollo fell off his throne and let out a piercing scream as he tried to claw his eyes. Vision after vision came , he told them that the future had become bleak and that something was coming. Something that required could destroy them should Poseidon refuse to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
